Many modern day electronic devices contain electronic memory. Electronic memory may be volatile memory or non-volatile memory. Non-volatile memory is able to store data in the absence of power, whereas volatile memory is not. Some examples of next generation electronic memory include resistive random-access memory (RRAM), phase-change random-access memory (PCRAM), magnetoresistive random-access memory (MRAM), and conductive-bridging random-access memory (CBRAM). In some next generation electronic memory, selector devices are coupled to memory cells to mitigate the negative effects (e.g., sneak paths) associated with scaling down the feature size of next generation electronic memory.